<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En Prise by TundrainAfrica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302470">En Prise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TundrainAfrica/pseuds/TundrainAfrica'>TundrainAfrica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chess, College Student Hange Zoë, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TundrainAfrica/pseuds/TundrainAfrica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange already had the innate analysis skills and the quick wittedness to excel in the classroom. Chess should have come easy for her. As she processed her fifth loss to the man in front of her, she started to understand that there was more to the game than meets the eye.</p><p>College AU! Levi is a little too good at chess and Hange gets roped into studying the game further.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multichapter Fics (Tundrainafrica)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His earliest memories comprised only three sensations --- gnawing hunger, paralyzing despondency and the reprieve of the cold hard pieces at his fingertips as he maneuvered them through the board. </p>
<p>Over the years, his body had tuned out everything else, justifying it to his being too young to have processed it anyway. </p>
<p>If anyone had asked him though about the first games he had ever played with his mother, he would have been able to replay them from opening the game with a queen's pawn to the sight of his mother's hand laying the king on the ground in defeat. </p>
<p>It had been ten years since his mother's death, three years since his uncle's disappearance and Levi was alone. It was just him and the last memories of his uncle and his mother immortalized in a game of strategy. </p>
<p>Somehow, that was what made tournaments so calming to the young adult Levi. </p>
<p>It was his sixth game of the tournament and Levi had ended up playing on one of the boards on the corners of the large dining hall turned tournament venue. He snuck a glance at the top boards at the stage towards the center of the room before making his first move.</p>
<p>"The London System. Too scared of tactics eh? Typical of beginners."</p>
<p><em> Calming yet oddly stressful. Calming yet oddly depressing. </em>Levi thought to himself as he watched the familiar play of the London System transition into an unfamiliar position. </p>
<p>
  <em> Of course, there are billions of possibilities. There are bound to be some I've never seen in my life. </em>
</p>
<p>"Hey kid, your position is just weakness after weakness. Those doubled pawns on your f file, your h3 pawn. This is just a mate waiting to happen."</p>
<p>Within a few moves, Levi's opponent tore through his castled king with a bishop sacrifice. Seeing that the mate was inevitable, Levi put his hand out from under him in surrender. </p>
<p>"This was way too easy, kid. You probably could have given me a harder time if you just didn't show up at all. Do yourself a favor and find yourself some other hobby."</p>
<p>There were assholes in the chess community and Levi had heard that same insult towards him countless times. He grabbed his hoodie, put it back on and made his way out of the tournament hall. On the way out, he stopped in front of the list of their latest scores.</p>
<p>
  <b>Scores as of Round 5</b>
</p>
<p>He scrolled towards the bottom of the sheet, knowing his name would be there. </p>
<p>
  <b>Levi : 0</b>
</p>
<p>Levi was surprised to feel a knot at the pit of his stomach as he stared at the score for a few more seconds. </p>
<p><em> Losing would hurt for anyone. </em> He thought to himself, making sense of that odd bout of emotion.</p>
<p>He walked away from the tournament hall and disappeared into the crowds of the subway beneath it. </p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Mens Sana in Corpore Sano.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A Sound Mind in Sound Body.  </em>
</p>
<p>Every student was required to take eight units of physical education, spread out among the first two years of college</p>
<p>If Hange had read the flyer before she applied to the prestigious Eldia university, she probably would have figured it out by the fine print right under the name of the university. If she had at least opened her study plan since she got it three months ago, she probably would have seen it written in clear fine print below “General Chemistry” and “Precalculus”</p>
<p>She had picked her university for the Chemistry degree, the prestige and nothing else. All she had to know was that it was one of the highest ranking universities in the country and they had complete facilities for biochemistry research. </p>
<p>She was quick to take the test, fill out the paperwork and submit it along with her essay. </p>
<p>Five months after she found the results, a week before the start of classes, came enlistment. As Hange stared at her study plan during her online enlistment proper, she felt completely and utterly trapped. </p>
<p>Her majors were no problem since they were all pre-enlisted. Her predicament came in the form of her physical education units. </p>
<p><em> Four semesters of PE. </em> Hange grimaced. <em> And it's gonna be counted towards my GPA?  </em>She was not athletic at all and had hoped to avoid anything physical so she could dedicate herself to her studies. </p>
<p><em> How long will I have to do this?  </em>Hange thought to herself as she scrolled through her four year study plan that opened up in the website in front of her. </p>
<p>
  <b>    Physical Education [for enlistment]</b>
</p>
<p>She clicked on it and watched as the choices opened up in front of her. Around the country, hundreds of other students were enlisting and she watched as the numbers of open slots fell to zero in some classes. </p>
<p><em> It's not like I wanted to take basketball or volleyball anyway. </em>Hange thought as she sorted it by slot. Surprisingly, the ones which were running out of slots faster were the more physical ones. She had already planned to try for anything with the least exercise. </p>
<p>
  <em> Table tennis. Fencing. Tai Chi. Yoga.  </em>
</p>
<p>She stared at those four for a moment as she considered those alternatives if she could not find anything less strenuous. She continued to scroll down. </p>
<p>
  <em> Street dance. Folk dance. Chess.  </em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes fell on the last one with twenty full slots. She had played the game many times before, having been taught by her own parents growing up. She had beaten a lot of her peers as well since she had the innate analysis skills and the quick wittedness, most people her age did not have growing up. She was confident she would have it easier in that class.</p>
<p>For a moment, she had considered pushing it back towards a later semester. As the numbers started to fall though on all the classes, Hange knew she had to make a decision soon. </p>
<p>She clicked "Chess" and a few pages later, "Confirm Enlistment." </p>
<p>
  <em> It's gonna be my first year. The important thing is I get through it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days after enlistment, Hange moved into her dormitory room with her roommate, Rico Brzenska, a petite girl with short blond hair and glasses who looked too busy to even acknowledge the new presence in the room. She looked like she was studying the first few pages of their precalculus textbook, only offering her name in response to Hange loudly and messily emptying the contents of her suitcase on the floor next to her bed. </p>
<p>Hange had similar plans of reading in advance. The first day of classes was three days away though and she had wanted to see the campus at least before burying herself in study material</p>
<p>She looked out the window to see that the sun was starting to turn a mild orange. She had arrived in her room by 4pm. It was early autumn though and Hange guessed that it might get dark sooner than she expected. </p>
<p>Unpacking could wait. She wanted to see the city. Hange threw aside her suitcase, pocketed her wallet and phone, and made her way outside of the dorm. </p>
<p>She stepped out into the green landscape just outside the entrance to the women's dormitory. The air was starting to get cold and she almost regretted not bringing a jacket. Not wanting to waste any time though, she trudged on, making her way out of campus. </p>
<p>A lot of new students must have moved into the dormitories already. There were many people her age already walking the streets of the university town. Hange could see some students already inside the bars that lined the busier streets. </p>
<p>Even since high school though, she had never seen the appeal of bars and parties. She chose to walk on without giving them a second glance.</p>
<p>Hange was about to circle back into campus when along the more quiet streets, she came across a small book shop.</p>
<p>
  <em> I walked this far already, might as well check out stuff. </em>
</p>
<p>The familiar musty smell of books welcomed her as she opened the store shop. She had spent years cooped up in library after library, and had developed an affinity for that scent in particular. </p>
<p>She had bought most of her textbooks in advance. In fact, the only subject she had not prepared for at all was her Physical Education classes. She had chosen that university for their chemistry curriculum and the fact that she had to take physical education units, left her bitter and indignant about giving the preparation she would have naturally given it if it were any other subject.</p>
<p>With time though, Hange did get curious. A day before she left for college she started playing a few games of speed chess anonymously online, winning most of them. It was an easy and straightforward game. All she had to do was make sure her pieces didn't get eaten and make sure she takes the free pieces. When she accumulated enough of an advantage, she went for a mate. All the games had been like that. </p>
<p>As she walked through the bookstore, she crossed a games section. The books in the store piled up all the way up to the ceilings. Hange surveyed the stack of books in the game section, only to realize that at least half of them were about chess. </p>
<p>Was chess this complicated of a game? Hange opened one of the books only to find paragraphs worth of explanation for one board position. She pulled books out of the shelves one by one, scanning the first few pages of each book that had caught her interest.</p>
<p>
  <em> The Sicilian Dragon </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The London System </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Attack with Black </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chess Puzzles </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Common Chess Mistakes </em>
</p>
<p><em> Maybe it was worth studying. </em>Hange settled for what looked to be the most similar to a text book. It was thicker than a lot of other books but was worth as much as the others which only convinced her more that it was the best bargain.</p>
<p>
  <em> Modern Chess Openings.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hange was sure if she just followed the path she had taken an hour ago to the bookstore, she would have ended up safe home.</p>
<p><em> If I follow the same general direction, I'd also get home anyway. </em>With that in mind, Hange stepped out of the main street and into one of the narrower and darker alleys, her new book safe in a paper bag by her side. </p>
<p>Although the streets were starting to get dark as the sun started to set below the horizon her curiosity and sense of adventure remained unwavered. It was a reckless habit and Hange's parents had told her before that it could get her killed one day.   </p>
<p>The streets she found herself in had their fair share of bars and eateries, although not as posh as those in the main street. Her own experiences had dictated to her multiple times though that the smaller ones probably even served better food than those in the main street. </p>
<p>She slowed her stride, gathering in the rustic view of the alleys, the souvenir kiosks and the shabbier bars. </p>
<p>"That shortie is fucking hustling me! He left his knight en prise on purpose. I'm not leaving until he gives me back my money!" A middle aged man burst out of one of the bars, his face pink with what could have been anger or alcohol.</p>
<p><em> He left his knight en prise… A free piece. </em>Having spent a good hour in the bookstore going through chess books, the lingo was still fresh in her mind. </p>
<p>Two men were holding him from behind, looking the same shade of pink and Hange deduced then that he was probably drunk. </p>
<p>"We're really sorry for the trouble we're causing you here. We left the payment on our table." Another voice said from the doorway of the bar.</p>
<p>As Hange approached the bar, she saw another man bowing his head in apology to what looked to be the owner by the door. The two men made space for Hange to enter as they continued to discuss the logistics of what just happened. Hange knew she would get more context on that scene if she checked it out herself. </p>
<p>She did not need to think much to see the cause of the ruckus. Most of the bar goers were still staring in shock at one of the tables in the corner. </p>
<p>On the table sat a young man who looked to be her age, counting a wad of fresh bills on his hand. In front of him was a chess board, the pieces lined up so neatly, it was unbelievable to think it had anything to do with the drunk angry man who had burst out of the bar just a minute ago.</p>
<p>"What's that?" Hange asked no one in particular as she approached the table. The complexity of the game had caught her eye already back in the bookshop. Getting to see it in practice so soon after that got Hange red with excitement. </p>
<p>"Chess," the man at the table said as if the answer wasn't so blatantly obvious. "You play?" </p>
<p>
  <em> It was an easy and straightforward game. All she had to do was make sure her pieces don't get eaten and make sure she takes the free pieces.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> All she had to do was accumulate enough of an advantage to go for a mate.  </em>
</p>
<p>He put two of his closed fists in front of her, a pawn in each of them. She picked the one on her right which opened to a white pawn. She was slated to start first. </p>
<p>She opened up with her king's pawn, knowing from experience that it opened up the most pieces. He mirrored her first move, pushing his king's pawn so it was right in front of hers. </p>
<p>She brought out her knight, then her bishop, preparing to castle kingside. </p>
<p>By the start of the middle game, Hange was starting to realize that the man in front of her had completely mirrored her position. A few moves in, he left a piece en prise. </p>
<p>Wins were usually straightforward for those with a material disadvantage. Before taking the piece, Hange looked at the man in front of her, only to see he looked completely unbothered by the free piece.</p>
<p>
  <em> Am I missing something? It's too early in the game. There's no attack. </em>
</p>
<p>Oddly enough, fifteen moves later, Hänge found herself resigning having trapped her queen in the corner of the board. </p>
<p>She was a knight up. She should have been able to win.</p>
<p>"Again."</p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Five games in and Hange was out of money. </p>
<p>"Wait. Let's play one more."</p>
<p>"It's late." The man stood up and counted the cash which used to be Hange's. "Besides, I'm assuming this is all you have on hand?"</p>
<p>Hange stood up to look at the clock behind her and it was only then did she realize she stood a good few inches taller than him. His domineering presence on the board had somehow made him look much taller to her. </p>
<p>She looked to the clock behind her. </p>
<p>
  <em> 9:30 </em>
</p>
<p><em> Shit. </em>Hange had lost track of time. Her dormitory had a 10pm curfew on weekdays. She grabbed her paper bag, pocketed her empty wallet and hurried out of the bar. </p>
<p>Hange made her way through the narrow alleys towards the general direction of the university. Those streets were much more peaceful than their wider counterparts and that gave Hange the perfect environment to reflect on how the man had played. </p>
<p>She taught back to the first game. He had left his night en prise at the start of the middle game, his face completely unbothered even as Hange took it. Either way, he was a material down and she knew enough of the basics to know that the win should have been straightforward from there.</p>
<p>Hange could not pinpoint exactly which move proved fatal on her end. The man had slowly taken over her position, advancing his territory slowly but deftly until suddenly her queen was trapped.</p>
<p>At first, she thought that she had been careless but as she looked back to the five games in a row. They all started with her opponent giving a notable advantage to her, whether it be a three pawns, a free knight or a rook for a knight.</p>
<p>Every game, she had thought she was winning. His blunders at the opening, would have made anyone think that he was a little careless or a little too overconfident. His wins came out looking like lucky breaks. Those lucky breaks though were the reason he managed to earn from the games in the first place. </p>
<p>In between games, if Hange had given herself time to breathe and consider the situation, she probably would have noticed the pattern. Her frustration at her own carelessness had taken over every single time. </p>
<p>
  <em> That man was no scatterbrain. He planned everything  </em>
</p>
<p>She thought back to the drunk man who was dragged out of the bar. </p>
<p>
  <em> That shortie fucking hustled me! He left his knight en prise on purpose. I'm not leaving until he gives me back my money! </em>
</p>
<p>That same shorty just walked away with almost half of her allowance that month. </p>
<p>As the realization dawned on her of what just happened, Hange found it difficult to contain her anger. "That fucking asshole!" Hange screamed as she kicked the sign that welcomed her back to university grounds.The pain that quickly spidered up her foot and the ice cold wind that brushed past her only added injury to the insult of having been duped too easily.</p>
<p>As Hange limped back into campus, her thoughts flew back to her opponent a while ago. He had counted the money multiple times as he waited for her to move. He kept his face expressionless with every move she had played. Those images only served to further infuriate her and Hange started to scramble for an action plan. </p>
<p>She had to get back at him somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange found herself going on walks at the same time everyday, when the air was a little cooler, the sunlight a little dimmer. She followed the same route she made on her first day. She never did enter the bar though, slightly conscious of the fact that she would be obligated to buy something if she did and at that point, she had no money to spare. </p><p>She settled for looking through the window as she walked, disappointed every time to find the same disappointing scene of empty chairs and an empty table on that one corner. </p><p>The first few days, she had attributed it to life. <em> Maybe his day job just gets busy. No one can earn just playing chess.  </em></p><p>A few days went by though, then the weekend , and he never did come back. <em> Maybe he wasn’t a regular hustler? Maybe he was a dream?  </em>Hange quickly abandoned that last thought, her empty wallet attested to the existence of that boy. </p><p>She decided that the night before classes would be her deadline. That late afternoon, she allowed herself one long look at the window, long enough at least for the owner to come out. </p><p>"May I help you?"</p><p>"The chess player who sat at the table on the corner…" Hange did not have to say too much else. </p><p>"Ahh you’re talking about Levi. Sadly I can't say when he'd be back. He usually only comes back at the most once a month to play."</p><p>"So he's been doing this for a while?" </p><p>"Since he was much younger.” The man answered. He turned to Hange and sighed. “Look,  He's a good kid. He pays for food and compensates any damages." </p><p><em> But he hustled me. </em>Hange sensed the contempt she kept in her tone, as she asked the first few questions. He must have noticed it as well. It was apparent in the man's tone that he at least had some emotional attachment to the young boy. </p><p>"So this Levi guy… Would you know where I can find him?" </p><p>The owner shrugged. "Never told me. The kid doesn’t talk much." </p><p><em> He talks enough to hustle at least. </em>Hange thought to herself. She could not help but remember that he had talked a fair amount for her to at least have been surprised at the bar owner’s comment. It was a particularly glaring fact since chess was a game which is supposed to be played in silence. </p><p>"Thank you. Will check back again next time then." Hänge was quick to turn around as she felt a wave of disappointment. She had no idea what type of face she was making at that moment but she bent her head down just in case. </p><p>"Do you really need the money?” </p><p>Hange looked back at the owner, the loss of her money once again painful.. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“The money he hustled from you, I mean.” </p><p>“Yes. I do.”</p><p>“Will you starve without the money?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then give the boy a break. That boy has gone to my bar long enough, something tells me that the games are all he has.”</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>School was a good distraction. </p><p>The fact that chess was a part of her curriculum was the only thing that made it difficult for her to completely forget the man who had welcomed her her first night. One relieving yet somehow disappointing thing to note was her professor in PE seemed more interested in making them read up on openings and present them on screen. </p><p>
  <em> Zoe, you'll be assigned the Pirc Modern. </em>
</p><p>She had expected at first to be playing and maybe reliving the frustration of losing again and again in blatantly winning positions. Studying opening theory turned out to be a respite for Hange and she found herself treating the game like any other subject. </p><p>Every night, she prepared for her lectures in chemistry, then biology, then statistics, always ending her days by opening an online chess database and replaying games on the modern opening.</p><p>Her days in her chess class would start with quizzes to identify common formations. Hange was surprised to find that most of them had names. </p><p>Every time they called out the openings and presented them on the board, Hange was brought back to the large shelf in the bookstore, with what could have been a hundred books about chess. As the students read out of index cards explaining the theories behind the first opening moves, Hange was made aware of the thousands of possibilities just by the first five moves. </p><p>
  <em> Of course they would have books about these. </em>
</p><p>The first pawn moves. Where they place the knight. Where they place their bishops. Where they castle. </p><p>Every decision, every move mattered. Somehow, chess was starting to make her as excited as biology and chemistry did for so long. </p><p>
  <em>The Pirc Modern opening is an opening for black as a reply to the king's pawn opening for white. It is characterized by an opening reply where black plays the pawn in front of their own queen one step forward, with plans of casting king's side with a fianchettoed bishop for added protection. </em>
</p><p>When she researched her own opening and saw it played out on the board, she could not help but think that that was one of the openings Levi had played against her that night. The thirst for some sort of conclusion at having lost so miserably to that particular opening she had to study came over her and she approached it like an opponent.</p><p>It was a relatively straight forward opening. All the first ten moves were booklines and even if white did change the move order, the game usually ended up with the same position. When Hange had played it herself, she had gone through what she had deemed most logical and had gone for the center early on.  Her research introduced the possibility of  something more aggressive, an idea to close the center, castle queenside with an idea of a pawn storm towards the king. </p><p>That was the idea she introduced during her own presentation. </p><p>"That's a great idea Zoe. May I remind you though that you only needed to discuss the first ten moves and the resulting position." </p><p>Hange looked up at the board she flashed on the screen, only to realize then that she had presented thirty moves all leading up to the rook exchange sacrifice on the h file and the inevitable mate. </p><p>"Oh really?" Hänge looked back at her classmates to see that most, if not everyone were all focused elsewhere, the most attentive being those staring blankly at the screen. "Thank you for listening then." </p><p>Hange packed up her laptop and made her way to her place at the side of the room. </p><p>"It looks like everyone has already presented their openings. Since we don't have much time anymore, just prepare for next week. We'll be playing actual games then."</p><p>"Nice one Zoe. At least we don't have to actually play yet."</p><p>Hange was packing her bag when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back to see that the student had already passed her through the crowd of students. It was nothing new. Most students were usually in a hurry to get out since the physical education department where they had classes was a good ten minute walk away from most other classrooms. </p><p>Other students with no classes right after, probably just preferred not to be there and it was obvious. It was one of the easier classes which did not require much physical work nor did it require the difficult choice of whether to take a shower after class or be sweaty and stinky the whole day. </p><p>The opening presentations proved to be a pleasant surprise for most people as it turned out that most students did not have to <em> actually </em>think beyond making a presentation and reading off index cards to actually pass the class. It had been at least a month since the start of classes and even she had forgotten for a second that chess was mainly a game of war and not just a subject for research and analysis.</p><p>Hange guessed that most of the students at the most would play the openings they had to present about. Just in case, she prepared. </p><p>On the nights leading up to her next class, she had started to memorize the most common replies to each possible opening. </p><p>Those nights, she actually dreamt of the characteristic checkered board. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Zoe. I want to introduce you to someone."</p><p>In the midst of the bustle as students were assigned partners to play with, Hange was surprised and utterly confused to find that her name had not been on the list passed around. She had not completely processed the unexpected turn of events when her professor approached her about it. "Yes sir?"</p><p>"This is Moblit Berner. He'll be playing you today."</p><p>Hange looked up to see her professor and behind him, someone who looked to be a fellow student. Oddly enough, he was not among the faces Hange had gotten used to the past month she had been attending chess classes. </p><p><em> Chess is chess. </em> Hange did not think too much of it. The pit in her stomach that made itself when she could not find her name on the list, disappeared soon after she lead her to the nearest board and placed a white pawn in front of her. </p><p> "You'll be playing white.” He looked up at her.” You can call me Moblit by the way. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too."</p><p>Moblit started to tinker with the clock. "You've used a chess clock before I imagine." </p><p>“Actually… No...” Hange had played enough games online to know chess games were timed. That was the first time though she would be playing a timed one with someone right in front of her. </p><p>For a moment Moblit’s expression changed to that of utter surprise. “Let me set it up in front of you then.”  </p><p>“We’ll be playing a rapid game. Twenty minutes with a five second increment for every move.” He positioned the clock to Hange’s left, angling it so she could watch as he scrolled through different options. “Meaning when you move, you get an extra five seconds.” </p><p>“You ready?” Moblit held out his hand for Hange to shake. That was only the second time she has ever played a live game. The last time Hange had played one was with Levi. Back then, there was no clock. Her opponent hadn’t even bothered to shake her hand. Hange found herself a little more pissed off at Levi’s audacity. </p><p>“Ready.” </p><p>Hange opened up with the king’s pawn. Moblit responded by moving his king’s pawn one step forward. </p><p>
  <em> The French Opening.  </em>
</p><p>Hange had read a fair amount about it to know it was not played by aggressive players. Another familiar one opening Levi had played against her. He had quickly sacrificed a piece for a pawn though and that opening that generally transitions to peaceful middle game, quickly transitioned to an aggressive attack for Levi. </p><p>Moblit played by the book lines of the Tarrasch opening. Hange was aware of the quick mating attacks that could follow his more mild approach towards the position. </p><p>He castled kingside and Hange only had to look at her five miserable loses to Levi to see the potential for a mating attack. A few moves into the start of the middle when Moblit played his flank pawn forward, Hange saw an opening for a mating sacrifice.  </p><p>It was like something possessed her for a split second. Hange took the pawn sticking out from the formation with her bishop. Hange only came to terms with the gravity of the sacrifice when she made eye contact with Moblit who did not look at all like he was taken by surprise at it. He took the bishop with his pawn.</p><p>Hange froze. <em> Was it the wrong move? </em></p><p>It was like all the variations which Hange had thought up just a few seconds ago disappeared from her head. She was blank. She tried to push herself to think beyond that. She desperately looked up at her opponent, for inspiration, something random, unexpected to break the block that materialized in her thinking space. </p><p>Moblit’s face was unreadable. His movements were slow, careful. Although Hange recalled a slight tremble in his hands when took her bishop, with the way he looked at the board, Hange could not help but even doubt her own memory. </p><p>She looked back down at the board, trying instead to focus on what her next plan would be. Too taken aback and frustrated by her own impulsive decision though, Hange was frozen on the spot. </p><p>Her mind had become a blank slate. And that blank slate was what led to a losing end game. When the smoke had cleared, Hange was a clear two pieces down with little to no compensation. </p><p>Hange raised one out her hand in surrender. “Thank you for the game.” Hange said.  </p><p>Moblit’s eyes were wide in surprise as he took Hange’s hand. “You’re resigning?”</p><p>“There’s no way I could win now.”</p><p>“The attack was amazing. To be honest, I was a few moves until mate. It looked like you just held back at that last part. If you just brought your knight into the attack. I would have had no way to defend it.” </p><p>By the time Moblit had mentioned that last part, the pieces were close to fixed and Hange could not imagine their last position for the life of her. The embarrassment and frustration at having frozen on the spot and having lost so miserably, had her wanting to forget it at that moment. In truth, she knew would have wanted to analyze it in time. The researcher inside her was scolding her for having given up a good opportunity to learn and discover. </p><p>That only left Hange more frustrated at the recent developments. Hange pushed aside her chair and grabbed her bag more roughly than she had intended. She actually felt bad for Moblit who had jumped at her movements.</p><p>She peeked at her phone. <em> Ten minutes before class is over. </em>“Just tell coach what happened.” Hange said as she walked out. </p><p>She had already exited the building and was already strategizing the fastest way to the library where she could prepare for her next class. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Moblit. </p><p>“What do you want?” Hange asked. </p><p>“Do you know why your professor made us play?” </p><p>“Are you his friend or something?” Hange gave Moblit a onceover. She did not recognize him as a classmate at all. </p><p>“I’m part of the chess team actually and we need to recruit an extra player so I asked your professor for help. He said you’d be the best one there. And you play pretty well, so you might be interested.” </p><p>“I’ve never played competitively in my life. You’re better off finding someone else.” </p><p>“<em>I  </em>think you’re good.” Moblit paused for a moment. “Okay not good good, but good enough to hold your own against seasoned players at least. Just give the team a chance.”</p><p>“And how many times a week do you train?” Hange asked, an attempt at proving her inability to commit more than anything else.</p><p>“Four times a week.”</p><p>Hange thought back to the amount of classes she had, the research she wanted to undertake. “Would I even have time for this.”</p><p>“Athletes don’t have to take PE classes so that’s one class off your plate.” Moblit suggested weakly.</p><p>That proposition was far from weak in Hange’s eyes though.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The chessroom was a small room hidden along the hallways that snaked through the sides of their basketball courts which connected the locker rooms to the stadium. For prestigious universities, with famous basketball teams that expected hoards of fans every season, the gyms were large enough to at least house those confusing mazes of hallways. In fact, Hange soon realized as she followed Moblit through the hallways that she would have never found it through directions alone. Someone really had to guide her through the first time.  From the entrance of the basketball court, the only way to get there was the narrow hallway that opened up from a doorway she could have mistaken for a janitor's closet. </p><p>To her surprise though, the narrow and dark hallways came with echoes of clicks and clacks. As she walked through, the clicks only got louder. Moblit did not look at all bothered by that sound. As Hange followed him into the room at the end of the hallway, she was quick to understand why. </p><p>The room was notably spacy when compared to the narrow hallway she had just gone through a while ago. To the corner of the room were four players, three boys and one girl, playing what looked like speed cheese. The source of the clicks, from their quick taps on the clock. The source of the clacks, the sound of pieces hitting the mat spread out on the table. </p><p>One particularly large clack rang out as one of the boys in the closer boards slammed his king on the board. "We're playing again!"</p><p>"You lost three games in a row already. Just stop trying to sacrifice pieces so recklessly. You're not Levi."</p><p>
  <em> Levi…   </em>
</p><p>"So this is our chessroom." Moblit said as he guided her in. "And this is our team."</p><p>That name was pushed to the back of her mind as Moblit brought her to the table to introduce her to every one of them. Their names went into one ear and out the other though, that one mention of Levi was fighting for control in her mind. </p><p>"You mentioned a Levi?"</p><p>"Why? You wanna play him?"  The blonde answered, looking particularly annoyed at the mention of that name. "Why don’t you play one of us first?."</p><p>"Actually, I have no plans of playing---."</p><p>"In fact, I've been practicing Levi's opening lines---" The blonde ended up biting his tongue as the girl next to him pushed him away. </p><p>"Sorry for the rude introduction from Oluo over here. My name is Petra. " The girl said.</p><p>"She's our new recruit." Moblit answered. </p><p>"So you finally found a replacement." The blond man on the other side stood up and walked toward Hange.  "Nice to meet you. Name's Eld."</p><p>"Wait what… replacement?"</p><p>"Gunther here can't play the season because of grades so we had Moblit try to find us a quick replacement. You have experience playing competitive chess?"</p><p>"Online?" Hange suggested. </p><p>"You got someone here with no experience playing competitive chess and her first day you bring her is when we have a simulation match with Levi. You might end up having to look for a new recruit after today." The man who had bitten his tongue a while ago looked like he had quickly recovered enough to at least laugh at Hange without wincing.  "Have you at least prepared mentally to get your ass beaten by Levi?"</p><p><em> Levi… </em> "I feel like I've gotten my ass beaten by this person you're talking about already." Hange replied. There were only so many Levis in the vicinity who play good chess right? </p><p>          </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Levi had a disinterested look about him which made Hange wonder what went through his head half the time. She could not help but note that that was probably why he played chess so well. </p><p>She could never tell if he was taken by surprise. When Levi entered the chess room and made eye contact with her, Hange had to focus most if not all her energy into placating that flash of recognition and softening that boiling feeling inside her. Was it anger? Or was it excitement? </p><p>Either way, it manifested as frustration at seeing the disinterested look in Levi's face. <em> Did he recognize her?   </em></p><p>“This is Hange Zoe. She’ll be joining our team from today.” </p><p>"You owe me money!" Hänge said, louder than she had intended. From her peripherals, she could see Petra jumping in surprise.</p><p>"I don't remember owing anyone any money." Levi replied, his tone as disinterested as his face.</p><p>"You hustled me." Hange accused.</p><p>"I don't hustle people." Levi said calmly.</p><p>"This guy is your teammate? This guy plays competitive chess? He hangs out in bars and hustles random people over chess games.” Hange challenged. “And you get this dirty guy to represent our school? </p><p>Petra looked uncomfortable. As Hange scanned their faces, she could see they all were looking for something else to focus on. </p><p>“Erwin asked me to play all of you today since he can’t make it to training.” Levi turned to Hange. “ WIll you be joining us today?” He had said it so politely and calmly yet  had completely ignored her accusation only a second ago. That was enough to get Hange’s blood boiling.</p><p>“She’s our new recruit. I think it would be a good experience if she plays too.” It was Moblit who had answered for her.”</p><p>“Wait, play with this dirty man? He might steal my money again.” Hange protested.</p><p>Levi sighed. “Zoe, let’s make a deal then, if you beat me here, I’ll give you back the money you bet. How does 500 dollars sound?” <em> So he did recognize her. </em></p><p>500 dollars. That was more than what she had lost for sure. “There must be some catch to this.” </p><p>Levi shrugged. “Just stop with these accusations so we don’t waste anymore time. Erwin’s gonna get angry if we don’t finish the game today.” </p><p>Hange could only watch as Levi and the other players pulled out a long table from the side and set up chess boards and placed the chess clocks on the table. </p><p>Hange sat next to Petra. The latter grabbed the chess clock from Hange’s left side and set it up. “55 minutes with a 10 second increment” </p><p>“Everyone has to play their best opening for white. Erwin’s orders.” </p><p>“It’s not like you’re actually gonna play a bookline anyway so what’s the point.” Oluo commented. </p><p>Everyone ignored him.</p><p>Hange watched from her seat as Levi walked through all the tables. From Hange’s place she could see that Eld had moved already. What move he was playing, she could not tell. Levi quickly replied to Eld’s first move. </p><p>Beside her, Hange could see Petra had played her queen’s pawn forward.</p><p>“You have more than enough of an advantage to beat me Zoe. I’m playing five people and you have nothing to lose.” Levi said as he arrived in front of Hange’s board. “Make your move.” </p><p>Hange pushed her king’s pawn forward. </p><p>Levi stared for a second and raised one eyebrow. A disinterested and judgemental look plastered on his face. Hange could not help but doubt her opening. <em> Is there something wrong with e4? </em> </p><p>Levi replied with b5, the pawn in front of his knight. Hange had never seen that in her life but what she managed to a see a few seconds later was the clear line from bishop to pawn. </p><p>She could take it and develop her bishop at the same time. She had read it before. Focus on developing pieces at the opening stages.</p><p><em> Was the pawn free though?   </em>One thing Hange had learned from losing to Levi multiple times though was that Levi could easily turn a piece down position into an attack for himself.</p><p>“Hurry up and move Zoe. You’re the only one still in the opening.” Hange jumped to see Levi standing in front of her. </p><p>Hange looked to her clock.  30 minutes. She’d been thinking for at least 30 minutes. Or at least trying to think. Her mind was still blank.</p><p>“Do you still want your money back?” </p><p>That was the provocation Hange needed. She took the pawn with her bishop. </p><p>Levi quickly replied by placing his bishop on the square where the pawn was only a second ago. </p><p>The clock was ticking for Hange again. <em> Develop your pieces. </em>Hange played Nc3, a normal developing move to defend the pawn. Levi quickly played f5. The past few moves Levi had not left her board and as Hange looked to the others, she could see they were all deep into middlegame positions. </p><p>She looked back at the position in front of her. Another free pawn. </p><p>“Don’t you have other boards to play?”</p><p>“One less board to play if I finish one now.” </p><p>Hange took the pawn on f5.</p><p>“I’ll teach you how to win a game a rook up.” It took Hange a few minutes to notice it. After Levi had moved his bishop to the take the pawn on her right wing, at the same time threatening to take the rook,  he walked away, leaving Hange with the problem of how to save a trapped rook and the futile loss that came with it. It also gave Hange enough time to reflect, to ponder on the fact that Levi had alluded to one of their games only a week ago. Levi had been down a rook for most of one game yet managed to win. </p><p>Hange developed her knight in front of the king, having completely given up on defending the rook. From then on, she had focused on simple development. That was what Levi had done after all, when he was a rook down. </p><p>“You gave up pretty fast.” Levi commented only a few moves later. </p><p>“I’m still playing.” Hange said. The pieces were all set up but Levi was a clear rook up. From then on, Levi had not left her table in the simulation match. Levi’s material advantage only increasing from that point. The same pattern, it was definitely not as slow as it had been back in the bar when Hange was always a piece up. The advancement of Levi’s forces on the board were rapid</p><p>She found herself spending a few seconds looking at the board of Petra to see the material advantage was equal. </p><p><em> She couldn’t even do that much. </em>Hange found herself playing faster and faster. It could have been from frustration or from the desire to have that humiliation end. Levi only entertained that in her as he matched her speed. </p><p>“It’s good manners to resign when you’re losing Zoe.” </p><p>Hange did not even have time to organize her forces. A black knight had planted itself in the middle of the board and the black queen was staring down at her uncastled white king.</p><p>Hange did not need to look up to feel it. Everyone’s eyes were on her and Hange chose to wait. Eventually, Levi walked away from the board and she could hear the clack and the click as he moved the pieces and pressed the clock. Then more footsteps then the clack and the click again. </p><p>Levi never did go back to her board. He didn’t need too. Hange only had to look at the clock next to her to know the game would be over soon. </p><p>“Resign.” It was Petra who resigned soon after her clock hit zero. Oluo resigned a few minutes after. </p><p>When Hange finally looked up, she could see Moblit, Oluo and Petra gathered around the board between Eld and Levi. Eld had his hands to his head while Levi just stood waiting, looking as disinterested and uninvested as he always did. </p><p>From her angle, she could not see what had happened on the board, but as she heard the sound of a piece slamming into the board, soon followed by Eld standing up, she knew it was over. Levi had beaten all of them in a sweep.  </p><p>“It’s getting late.”</p><p>Petra and Oluo had gathered up their pieces into the middle of the chess mats while Moblit and Eld </p><p>“Just keep a record of your games. Erwin will look through them.” </p><p>“Record?” Hange only noticed then, that there papers on top of the board as well.</p><p>“I forgot to tell you... I’m sure Erwin won’t mind if you didn’t have one, it’s your first day after all.” Moblit said, his tone apologetic. </p><p>“I’ll help her replay the game. You three can go ahead.” </p><p>Soon, it was just the two of them in the room.  </p><p>“Do you even know how to record games?” </p><p>“I learned in PE class but it gets confusing.” </p><p>“I’ll write it down for you to save you time.” Levi said as he set up a board in front of her. He soon replayed the game one by one, pausing to write on the board every few moves, not even bothering to ask her if he had recalled it correctly. </p><p>He had set up on the board the moment his bishop took her rook. He replayed her next move when she had developed the knight in front of her king, making sure to tap the piece multiple times on the board before writing it down. The face he made as he did that, only clued Hange in to the fact that it was probably the wrong move. “You gave up too easily.” Levi commented </p><p>“I was a rook down.” </p><p>“If we switched boards I could have won this position.” Levi said as he continued to play quickly through it.  He stopped at one familiar position, having opened a clear path for the knight to plant itself on the middle of the board. “The game is already lost at this point. There’s no need to analyze it.” Levi explained. He wrote out the last few moves on the paper, not bothering to play them out. </p><p>“You didn’t need to point it out.” Hange said as she watched Levi push the pieces towards the middle of the board. “Thank you for doing it though.” The words were difficult to say. Hange only found the strength to say it as Levi returned the board to the box on the side of the room.  </p><p>“It just bothers me. For someone who is so willing to play ten games in a row, you give up too easily on the board.” Levi shrugged.  “At least, I got some money out of it.” </p><p>“So you admit you were hustling me.”  </p><p>“You were winning in all your games. You just managed to fuck up in the middle and lost some money, that’s all there is to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween! Netflix has this new show out called "Queen's Gambit" which makes chess look like I pretty good driver for a story. Attack on Titan has its fair amount of chess motifs as well and that's when I knew a Chess AU has to exist somewhere in the fandom. With that, Levihan AU came into existence. </p><p>Feedback is very much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>